


Shinon

by Cieltee



Category: Tokotas
Genre: OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieltee/pseuds/Cieltee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of stories involving my character, Shinon. He lives in Tokotna, a fictional country that is around Alaska and Canada, and he lives a very primitive lifestyle, though he needs to in order to tame wild Tokotas. Tokotas are an original species made by noebelle on deviantArt- they are rideable wolfbears to put in simple terms and can be Dirus (very big), normal, or a Toki (has dwarfism). These stories are either taming entries for wild Tokotas or they are character development stories for when Shinon is not out and about taming wild Tokotas. I hope you enjoy these stories, as I had fun writing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1 - Teaser in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Taming Entry for WF42, aka Chip - Failed to tame her.
> 
> Shinon had a previous encounter with this Tokota, however that encounter was drawn and not written.

_Who knew the snow could be so cold? Well, of course it's cold, it's snow after all - frozen water molecules that fall from the clouds and pile up in either a hard firm layer or a powdery mix,_ thought a young boy. While the former of the two forms of snow sticks fast to brown boots and warm layers of clothing, the latter just flutters off at a mere shake or two. Apparently a mix of the two was giving Shinon a hard time, but then again, the fiery haired boy always had trouble with the snow. He loved it, yes, but had a low tolerance for its cold embrace and always stuck out like a sore thumb whenever he was out and about in it. Just like today, when he was seeking out the rumored wild Tokota, WF42, also known as 'Chip.' Well, not really rumored, as he had already ran into sometime earlier.

His first attempt was unsuccessful, no doubt from the amount of shaking he had from the cold and because...well, it was his first time at trying to tame a wild Tokota. Despite the rumors saying that 'Chip' was a friendly Tokota, Shinon was ever more the wary as she was still a wild beast. Albeit a pretty one. When his first attempt had failed, Shinon had hurried home to don new clothing- his mismatched brown and grey clothing had started to soak from the snow melting from his body heat and left him with a chill that he'd rather do without. Now, back in the woods that the wild Chip dwelled in, Shinon was snugly dressed in his light grey winter coat, its inside lined with rabbit fur, and matching light grey trews- also lined with rabbit fur. Once again, his hair stood out as a beacon along with his brown boots. Being his only pair, he had little choice of the latter, though he could have donned a cap to cover that flaming mug of his...or cut it off as he had the year prior. _But then there's the whole growing back process and dealing with awkward lengths as it tries to fill in-_

A crack of a twig broke his thoughts as Shinon spun about, looking for the source. A yard off, a snowshoe stared at him before scurrying away, apparently just as surprised as he was by the noise. His heart pounded in his chest, hands sweating. _Oh, you've done it now, Shinon- she's gunna get you good- why didn't you just stay home?_ he thought to himself, feeling his anxiety rise. The young man looked all around, only to discover he was the culprit when he took a step forward- twas just a thin, dead branch cracking under his boot. Shinon sighed in relief and shook his head, the build up of anxiety quickly ebbing away like the incident never happened.

"If I let a twig startle me that much, I surely doubt I'll survive running into WF42 again without having an attack," he muttered to himself as he carefully made his way through the trees. He made note of the half crunched fir and pine cones as he went, making sure not to step on them else risking startling himself or any creature around him. "I mean...thinking about it logically... She's probably more scared of me than I am her... Yeah, that's gotta be it. A strapping young man, just coming out onto her turf and getting up in her face like that. Quite surprised that she didn't go off and bite me for such disrespect."

Shinon stopped and gestured to nothing in particular as he wondered aloud, "I mean, wouldn't you have expected something like that from a wild Tokota?" A huffing snort answered him, almost in agreement. "Exactly my point."

He continued on his way for a moment before freezing, his brain processing what just happened. Did what happen just really happen? Did it? Another snort followed by the light sound of panting. Okay, that definitely happened... and was definitely not a caribou. Shinon gave his brain a little longer to connect one thing to another before turning around. There, in her piebald beauty, stood the very WF42 he had been looking for, just a yard away... no doubt she had been following him around. Goodness, she was a stunning sight, what with her brown to black gradients sticking out from under the snow white fur, the black tuffs on the back of her head. The real kicker was that irregular splash of white on her muzzle, looking like a skinny burst of flame that decided to kiss her face. Oh, and those eyes, those beautiful brown eyes - like pools of tea that had a dash of milk and honey. A few minutes passed as the two stared at each other... blinked at each other. And then a few more minutes passed.

The two probably stood there for a good fifteen minutes before Shinon finally released the air he realized he had been holding. "Oh my..." he gasped, his heart slowly starting to pound again.

Chip tilted her large, furry head at him.

"Oh...my g... It's you. Again." 

She blinked in acknowledgement. Almost to say, 'well, yeah, who else did you think it was?'

Shinon started thinking of all the things he could do, things he could say- he could try his trick from before, though rather not because the ground was wet; could try to use his coat as a makeshift collar and try his luck at catching her... no, she'd probably run laps with him dangling off the side like the sorry git he was; maybe he could try treats...no, that wouldn't even work because he didn't bring anything for that. With no other real options, he exhaled through his nose; he'll just have to try to win her over with a guilt trip and bribing. Chip, unaware of his intentions, just stared back at Shinon.

"You're a hard one, aren't you? A teaser, that's what you are," he said, shuffling his feet. The Tokota shifted her large paws as she watched him - it dawned on him that she had rather big claws and made himself a note to step carefully. "I got so close to you... so close, and then you just snub me like a child denying their mum a kiss, huh?" Shinon continued, moving his left foot a little forward. "But believe you me, we both know that you don't want to be out here all on your own, now do you? You've got no friends out here, no one to keep close to when the brute chill settles in your bones, eh?"

Chip snorted and shook out her fur at his comment. "Okay, yes, you have that pretty fur of yours," he amended, taking a couple of slow steps forward, "but with me, you'd have a full belly every night with no worries of going hungry. A-and a bed that will never be too lumpy from cones or twigs. Doesn't that sound nice, sweetheart?"

It was now that he started to reach out with his hand again, palm up instead of towards her. Maybe that was why she snubbed him, why he was unsuccessful with his first try. Or maybe it was by chance. Chance or result of his own actions or neither, he hoped the butterflies in his belly were a sign of something going right...and not his anxiety about to make him puke unceremoniously before the large beauty before him. He gazed into her brown eyes, trying to push all his caring heart out to her through his stretched out hand. "...Come on, Chip... Come home with me?"


	2. Ch 2 - Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taming Entry for WM47, aka Night - Failed to tame him.
> 
> This was Shinon's first time trying to tame Night.

Staying up late was the worst idea Shinon could have- well, second to many, like cutting his hair just before winter, not cutting it after winter was over, or eating spoiled food. But tonight, he had to stay up late, else he wouldn't get a chance at the wild male Tokota of many names. _Nightsong, Night Fox, Shadow, Midnight Blues..._ If his tracking was correct, the elusive male should be in the area. Now it was a matter of time for the Tokota's nightly serenade.Because Shinon didn't want to gave away his position or scare off Night- whats wrong with another nickname?- Shinon was going without any fire or light, only relying on the moon... which wasn't shining very brightly at all. If he thought he had a better chance at finding Night on a night where the moon would be full and bright, he wouldn't have stayed up late. But since those chances are nil, he would make do with squinting at dark shapes. 

Shinon reached down for his canteen, taking a sip of a hot brew of tea that helps keep one awake. The stuff was bitter as raw pine needles and almost as tasteless. Scrunching up his nose, he forced down another sip before setting the canteen back down. _Really need to add honey to this stuff,_ he thought, spitting out what little after taste he could. It was going to be a long night if he didn't find Night after all of this trouble. 

A wave of clouds blew in, threatening to cover what precious moon light Shinon had, when the chorus began. The calming allure to the Tokota's howl haunted the boy's very being, almost rooting him in place so that he wouldn't disturb Night's moonlight melody. Shinon shook his head and got up, squinting at the dark expanse as he tried to see where the dark furred Tokota was placed. He was starting to give up as the song ebbed on, thinking that the wind was only carrying it towards him from over a ridge or hill top; that is to say, until a faithful bit of moonlight caught those yellow eyes. Night was very far off, just to the northeast of Shinon's location...probably 100 yards- and closing as the boy started jogging on his tiptoes towards the male Tokota. 

No doubt he was spotted- or heard- as Night took off. The chase was on, a boy running and a Tokota dashing some distances before looking back to see if he was being followed. Shinon kept thinking the midnight singer had given him the slip until those yellow eyes would come into view just up ahead. His lungs burned from forcing air into them as he ran; his cheeks and hands stung from pine needles or bark scathing them as he went pass the terrible conifers. Just about on his last rope, Shinon burst through the forest into a clearing... right behind his camping spot. Night had ran him through a whole crescent just to get back to where Shinon started. The boy wanted to cry as he looked for the dark Tokota. Thankfully the moon wasn't obscured by clouds and Shinon could make out Night's panting form, just a little ways from his camp. 

"You don't have to keep running!" rasped the boy loudly. Night looked back at him, yellow eyes glinting. "We can end this right here... or at least rest a bit?"

Rest seemed to be a great idea as the Tokota plopped his hind end down, panting laboriously. Shinon went to close the distance between them but stopped at Night's growl. "Alright, I'll stay right here," he said, sitting down in the grass. He was rewarded with a snort. 

The two watched each other as they caught their breath, resting their tired legs. The air was only filled with their harsh breathing, but soon that ebbed to a quiet noise. Shinon was tired of running... he hoped that Night was too. A gust of wind raked through Shinon's hair and he sighed loudly. 

"Can I please sit by my tent? I won't touch you, promise," he asked the beast. Silence...then another snort as Night laid down. Shinon carefully got up and kept a good distance as he circled around Night to sit by his tent, as he had asked for permission to do so. Another moment of silence choked the air before the boy rustled through his bags to retrieve a different canteen, this one filled with water. He poured some out into his food bowl and set it down on the ground. "Come on, bet your thirsty."

Night looked over his shoulder at him, visibly unimpressed with Shinon's offer. "Come on, Night, it's just water."

The Tokota laid back down with a huff, as if to say, 'no thanks, I'm fine, I don't need your stupid water.' 

"Stubborn Tokota..." muttered Shinon with a grin. Maybe things might work out after all? Shinon scooted back into his tent to rest up, realizing he was very tired. He hoped that Night would still be there in the morning, as the boy was in no condition to try and tame the beast tonight.

~~~Next Morning~~~

The morning sun glimmered through the open flap of the tent, warming the dozing human. A bird call roused him from his sleep and he rubbed his eyes. So sleepy...so very sleep- _oh snap!_ Shinon sat up with a start as he tried to get to the opening of the tent, flopping over onto the ground. He crawled forward and looked outside. _Where is he, where is he- oh, thank the stars!_ Night was just about 10 yards away, rolling in the morning dew as if to kinda bath or something. Maybe refresh himself?

Shinon crawled all the way out of the tent and stood up, giving a whistle to make his presence known. Night looked up at him, ears up and alert before flicking down in annoyance. "Still here, Night? Thought you would have ran off by now." The Tokota flicked his left ear down as if to say 'Try me, and I just might.'

A grin on Shinon's face, the boy slowly approached the male, hands out as if he was trying to keep balance but he had his palms up. Night got up, ears alert again. He looked like he could run at any moment. "Come now, don't get too hasty... I won't hurt you... Just stay there- no!"

Night was running again and the fiery haired boy had to be quick to keep up, shouting for the Tokota to sit, stay, stop freaking running! The two kept their chase going on and on until Shinon collapsed from exhaustion, breathing hard has his burning lungs tried to take in all the air in the world. Night was then over him, growling in his face. Shinon closed his eyes, scrunching his shoulders up so his neck was least likely to be nabbed if the Tokota thought to end him. But... nothing. Night just growled lowly at him, ears back and his face in a half-snarl. Shinon peaked an eye open, raising a brow. The Tokota growled louder, as if he were saying 'You move and you're breakfast!'

The boy gulped, keeping his eyes on the male. "Okay...Okay, I get the idea. You're in charge, I get it. Just... Calm down, yeah?" he reasoned, trying to stay calm himself. He lifted his hand slowly when he spotted something in the Tokota's fur. Night barked at him as a warning. "E-easy! I-I'm not going to hurt you..." For a few moments, they had an off and off thing where Shinon would move his hand closer and Night would growl at him for moving- the Tokota almost bit him, stopping just short of the boy's hand. Shinon froze before moving his hand all the way in a quick motion, plucking the thing out of the male's fur, and brought it back into view. 

"Stick-tight. Not fun, right?" 

_Huff._


	3. Ch 3 - Stubborn Tokota!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taming Entry for WM47, aka Night - Failed to tame him...again.
> 
> Fourth try for Shinon at taming Night- attempts 2 and 3 were drawn.
> 
> Also, in case there is some confusion, the Tokotas are not talking at all, not even telepathically. Any dialogue for them is purely whatever Shinon imagines them saying.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Shinon shouted as he chased the Tokota he had been following for nearly four days in a row. His legs were angry at him, as were his ribs, hands, and feet. His camping gear was at the other end of the mountain range and no doubt has been ransacked by animals or anyone who thinks that he wouldn't be coming back. His clothes were foul from sweat and sleeping on bare ground. Good lord, there were also all the damned bug bites! _If there could be one thing taken out of creation, mosquitoes would be it! Meanwhile, that fluff-butt of a Tokota is just fine as rain after all that running. If anything, it probably has his legs pumped up a little more from the exercise!_ Shinon quickly doubted it because he didn't want to subconsciously boost the Tokota's ego by thinking this.

Speaking of the beast, it had turned its mighty head to look at Shinon, its furry brows lifting on one side, as if to say, 'you could just give up and leave me alone, ya know.' This was the last straw for Shinon as he stooped over, picked up a dirt clod, and threw it at the beast. It exploded against its hindquarters, splaying dirt over the dark coat with a cloud of dust. The beast jumped and sneezed at the impact before growling at the boy. Shinon reached down and threw another, hitting the beast in the flank. "Now yer just as filthy as me, maybe worse! Stubborn brute!"

Night barked in warning, hackles raised. But the boy just kept throwing more dirt clods, most of them missing. This was the Tokota's last straw as the tables turned and it was the boy being chased instead of the beast. Shinon kept a good pace, zigzagging around boulders and trees, hurling insults in frustration at the Tokota. "I was nice to you, ya brute! I gave you water, kept you company, did nothing but be a gentle soul to you! And yet you remained stubborn and kept ignoring me!"

As Shinon rounded around another boulder, Night scaled it and tackled the boy when he reached the other side, sending the two of them sprawling in the dirt. Shinon was up first, jumping onto the back of the Tokota and grabbing the fur on the back of its neck. The attempt was pathetic, as the boy was not a strong one and his hands were at their rope's end from the abuse that pine trees and rocks had given them. Still, the boy held fast as the Tokota bucked and rolled, almost crushing Shinon underneath him as he did, but the boy held fast, even as the breath was squeezed out of him. One good bucking caused the boy to lose his grip and sent him flying, resulting in the Tokota towering over him and shaking him by the back of his buckskin shirt. Shinon slipped free, as the article of clothing was a loose one, and crawled away until he could stand his ground. Night spat the shirt out- _Seriously, you had to rip that many holes into it?!_ \- and growled at the boy, the two circling each other. Shinon spat at the ground as they did and Night licked his muzzle. The boy feinted a left lunge, only to swerve to the right and dash to a tree- he could feel the Tokota's breath as it almost caught him by the arm but clearly missed if the boy was running to the tree. 

Shinon jumped up towards the branches and climbed up them, the Tokota snapping at his heels. Once he was high enough, he stopped and looked down. Night was growling up at him, his paws on the tree, daring the boy to come down. 

"Don't like getting roughened up, eh? Well, how's it feel knowing that's not even close to what you put me through in four days alone?" demanded Shinon, wiping his hands on his pants. The Tokota growled and snarled, as if saying 'If you didn't like it, then you should have quit and left me alone!'

"I ain't a quitter, ya know! I'm downright mad at your stubbornness, and I doubt we'll be happy with each other until a long way down the road, but I'm not giving up on you!" 

'Stupid boy!' Night seemed to growl, pushing against the tree while growling, 'I'll drag you round by your thick skull if you dare come down! I was happy alone!'

"You need me, and you know it! And if not me, then someone! Look at you! You're a loner, you got nothing but a stupid shallow cave to sleep in at night- alone, might I add! No pack, no family, no friends! Is that how you want to live? Is it? Because if you ask me, I think that's a lousy way of life to live for a proud, stubborn beast like yourself!"

The Tokota growled, but shortly became silent, looking away. Shinon felt his aggression ebb away as he looked down at the large beast. "It doesn't have to be that way, Night," he amended, his tone softening, "you could have a family again, you know? I know I talk a lot and seem like I'm nothing but a bother, but I can tell you... that out of all the things I don't have to offer, a place to call home is one thing I can offer. Just...imagine it, will ya? The two of us, taking the world in by strides. Clear, summer nights spent watching the stars- the days spent swimming and catching all the fish we want... We could hunt caribou, and rabbits- you want it, we get it, as a team! No more sleeping all alone in a little cave... I'll even give you my goose down bed roll! Doesn't that sound like a life worth having?"

Night looked up at him with a brow raised- 'A goose down bed roll? You really think I would settle with that?'

"It's better than nothing...better than what you have now, Night... If ya let me come down, I'll even clean off your coat. Promise.."

For a few moments, the beast remained there with his paws against the tree, staring up at the boy as it weighed its options. On one paw, it could trick the boy down and eat him to rid himself of trouble so he can be on his merry way back to a quiet life. On another, he could have his coat cleaned of dirt and then eat the boy to have a double win. But...he'd also be alone, as the boy had dutifully- and rudely- pointed out to him. Did...did he really want that? Night thought about it, tilting his head this way and that, before he dropped down to all four and trotted away from the tree, mind made up.

"W-what? You're leaving?!" exclaimed Shinon, staring in disbelief. _Unbelievable! I just climbed up a tree and tried talking him into it, just to have him leave me up there, alone?! For the fourth time?!_ He hurriedly climbing down the tree to catch up with the beast, grabbing his shirt as he ran after him. "I thought we were done with the running!"

Why couldn't he just give up on Night? He wasn't making it out to be that he was going to go with him, so why not just go home? Ugh, stubborn Tokota! Making him go through all this trouble just in spite of him! "Forget what I said about the goose down! You're getting the straw bed roll!"


	4. Ch 4 - The Good Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taming Entry for WM50, aka Nemo - Failed to tame him.
> 
> Shinon has encountered Nemo on many occasions- this happened to be the 10th time that he's tried to tame Nemo.  
> Nemo is also a Toki, meaning he has Dwarfism.

It was during the early hours of dawn when Shinon came to doubt his abilities. So many wilds had eluded him, so many that he found himself wondering, _Is this it? Is this my life now? Chasing these wilds about, doing everything under the sun to try and tame any of them... but only to fail?_ The idea was very sobering, sending the boy into a spiral of self-doubt. Perhaps he should give up this charade and just adopt a Tokota from the Adoption Center. 

"Perhaps that would be for the better..." Shinon thought aloud. It was then when Nemo, the Toki he had been trying very hard to tame for the past week or more, had padded up to him and dropped something in his lap. It was his shoe, all covered in drool and adorned with a couple more holes at the ankle. Shinon sighed and looked the Toki in the eyes. "I seriously need to teach you to chomp on sticks instead. I don't have the time or money to get new shoes right now and you, sir, are not helping."

Nemo gave him a silly grin and let out a noise of glee, as if to say, _Your shoes are tasty, why not chew on them yourself?_

Shinon rolled his eyes and directed his gaze to the slow approaching sunrise. Just a little splash of color was already kissing the mountain tops across the valley, but it wasn't enough to bring much color to the rest of the world. His encampment at the top of the ridge he had been staying close by proved to be nice for these very occasions- spectacular sunrises and just lovely views. He could see such a long way from up here, even though it was the thinnest part to the valley he had been residing in for the summer months. 

It was then when his stomach growled at him. He frowned- it wouldn't be until the sun was higher in the sky that he could go out foraging for food. His rations from the village he visited in the spring was running low, as it usually did around this time of the year, and he was forcing himself to save it for when he couldn't find food that was provided by nature. Nemo whined at him when his stomach did the same, but louder. Shinon gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry boy, but I got nothing for you to eat. It wouldn't be that way if we had a more permanent living arrangement."

Nemo tilted his orange-ish head at him, not quite understanding what Shinon was saying. He wanted food, why couldn't the boy give him some? Was he a leaf eater like the rabbits and deer he would see occasionally?

"Not getting it, huh? Um... Well, it goes kinda like this- this thing we have going on, with me up here and hanging out with you? It's not going to happen for forever. At least...with my past experiences, I don't think it will. And because I don't have the money to go into a village to buy treats for you, I can't give you any food. That's the rules, you see?" Shinon explained, trying to keep it as simple as he could. Nemo just whined at him more and flopped onto his side, looking pathetic. He was begging.

"Nemo, I know you're getting hungry, and I am too, but I can't give you anything to eat. You're going to have to get your own food, just like I have to. I wish things were different so that we could share a tasty caribou or some birds, but rules are rules," the boy said, sympathizing with the Toki. He hated that he had nothing to give the beast, hated how Nemo had to be his first before he could. But that's just how it was. And it sucked, it really did. With a depressed sigh, Shinon looked back to the sky across the way. The deep blues of the night were ebbing away as they faded into a peachy color. Soon there would be oranges and reds, maybe some purple if a cloud gets in the way, before it would all fade into a sea foam green and then finally a pale sky blue. This is what he loved about the sunrise- it was beautiful without even trying... just like Tokotas and Tokis could be beautiful without even trying.

The boy looked to the side when Nemo started rolling on his back, itching a spot on his spine and getting all dirty from the sediments resting on the rocky ground. _Okay, some Tokis aren't that beautiful- rather they are just big goofballs who like to chew on shoes and demand belly scratches whenever you want to sleep,_ Shinon thought as he snickered at the silly grin on Nemo's face. 

"You know... there's something I seem to say to you wilds whenever I get a moment like this... I yelled it to one a while back, but that's because he's stubborn," started Shinon, talking slowly as Nemo gave him a look to inform him he was listening. "I seem to promise a good life. One where we can go hunting whenever we want, go fishing, exploring, anything under the sun... But you, you made me realize that maybe that doesn't have to be it. Maybe instead of all that, there can be moments like this."

Nemo rolled over so he was on his belly and tilted his head again- _What do you mean?_

Shinon smiled softly before looking back to the mountains across the way. The sun was just about to surface from behind those rocky peaks. The boy gestured to the mountains and the Toki looked over. "I mean this. We don't have to go anywhere...we can just sit right here and watch. Because out of all the things you have to work for in life, this...this is the one thing you just have to.."

The boy trailed off as the moment finally came. Light flowed over the mountain tops, washing the valley with life, turning blues and purples into green and yellows. The lake that was at the valley's mouth flashed as the sunlight bounced off the water, glittering like stars were caught within it. Birds took off from their nests and a couple of caribou pranced across the valley. A gentle breeze made the grass dance, looking like a wave of green. The boy squinted before his eyes adjusted, like he had been in a dark cave and finally came out to the world, renewed. 

"This...this is free. This is what it means to have a good life. Not goose-down bedrolls, not bellies that are full, not even shoes without holes in them. A good life is having a moment with the world where all your worries just wash away like the sun washes away the night," Shinon concluded, smiling to himself. He looked over to Nemo, who was staring at him. "Do you understand, Nemo? What I mean about all of this?"

The Toki stared at him some more before his stomach growled again- his tail wagged and his ears were up. _Does this mean we can have food now?_

Shinon burst out laughing, falling back carefully as he held his stomach. Gods, this Toki was hilarious at times! Nemo got to his paws and was immediately pouncing Shinon, licking his face and nipping at his nose, initiating a round of play-fighting. Indeed, this is what it meant to have a good life.


	5. Ch 5 - The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the character development chapters I mentioned. In this chapter, Shinon makes a move to a village that is north of his hometown, Tyonek, and is to live with two other characters of mine, Tonraq and Sesi. But after he arrives, he is informed about a present from his parents.
> 
> This chapter was made to explain how Shinon acquires his first Tokota, Arthas.

"By the stars, I'm just not cut out for this..." sighed Shinon, running a hand through his short hair. Once again, he didn't tame a wild Tokota. Granted, he had changed some things towards the end of his two week adventure with that last one and said Tokota- well, Toki- didn't like the changes, so no doubt that was what swayed the Toki to leave him. Maybe he should try going about taming the wilds in a more calm manner- calmer than with that Toki.

Shinon sighed again, as he doubted that would work, and hefted a pack onto his shoulders. It was time to move again, as a bear had made itself known in an area too close for comfort to Shinon's campsite. The boy was lucky that he could just pack up his home and move it around at any given notice- a few times he had to because he didn't know that he was squatting on someone's property. However, this time was different: he made an agreement with someone back in the Nihla Village- which took a while, as they are the quiet sort- to watch over their house or help with hunting in exchange for a spot to settle his tent. While this did mean that he would have to move his tent as the village made its circuits, not having to live all on his lonesome was quite a bargain. Not to mention, the village was just north of Tyonek, which is where Shinon would go to get his supplies. Living near the Tartok Foothills was just not a good bargain for him, nor was living north of the West River. Well, to be true, both locations were fine, but not when you were alone.

As Shinon started his way down the mountain side, he felt his heart sink a bit- he was leaving behind the place he had some good memories from, but it was for the better. 

\---

The journey took two days. Shinon was thankful for his shorts and spare shirt, as his old clothing would have been too hot to wear with the amount of sweating he went through. Most of the trip was him traveling east along the West River- how ironic- in order to not lose his way to the other side of the mountain that sat between the Qammutiq Flats and the White Forest. There was also a lot of dodging bears within that time frame, as they were almost everywhere. Still, by mid-afternoon of the second day, the village was in sight and Shinon could breathe easy for a while. Goodness, his legs were going to hate him later. 

The boy marched towards the edge of the village as fast as his legs could managed, and was met by the man who made the deal with him- his name was Tonraq and had a wife named Sesi. Shinon was to stay outside their home whenever the two were away- or even inside the home if the weather was too much- or accompany one or the other should they go out hunting. Tonraq explained to Shinon that usually this wasn't something he or the other villagers would do, but seeing that he was just a young lad on his own, Tonraq was willing to make this arrangement.

"Mind you, you'll have to get your own food and supplies," started Tonraq, but Sesi elbowed him- when did she get there?- and he cleared his throat, "but if we have leftovers that we won't be able to eat before they spoil, you are welcomed to them."

Shinon bowed his head in thanks and the trio went deeper into the village where the married couple took residence. They had a fair sized home, the hide siding looking to be oiled to prevent rain and snow from sticking to it. There was a wooden deck to the right side of the house, which Tonraq pointed out to Shinon. "That is where you may pitch your tent. We have pegs made to keep your tent from flying off, so you need not worry-"

Before Tonraq could continue, a man hollered at them, a satchel at his side practically bursting with what appeared to be mail. "Tonraq, Sesi, good afternoon! Is this the young man you told us all about?"

"Indeed. Shinon, this is Reggie- he's the postman, as you can see with his satchel. We informed him that you'd be living here until further notice so that your mail may be delivered here instead of being held up in Tyonek," explained Sesi, gesturing to Reggie and then her house as she spoke- that was something Shinon noticed: Sesi spoke with her hands while Tonraq was rather stiff. Not saying that the man was off putting- he just didn't move about as much as his wife. 

"Very true, very true. And it is a good thing I ran into the three of you, as I do enjoy handing the mail over to actual people than slipping them through an entryway. A bit of a relief, don't you think?" inquired Reggie as he dug through the satchel. The trio nodded in agreement as the man handed them their mail before biding farewell and making his way to the next house to finish his deliveries. Mostly Tonraq and Sesi were given mail, save a letter and a package for Shinon. The boy's brows shot up as he read whom the objects were from and he tore open the letter first.

_'Dearest Shinon,_   
_You weren't home for your birthday, so your father and I decided to send this to you by mail._   
_As you know, we are well aware of your personal quest to acquire a Tokota, just as your father and I had in our youth._   
_We are also aware of how... troubling, to put nicely, this quest is going for you._   
_We encourage you to continue trying your best to tame a wild Tokota, if you wish, but we both agree that is not a task you can do alone._   
_In the package that is to be delivered with this letter, you'll find a harness and a saddle blanket._   
_We hope to see you, and your new friend, soon._   
_With love, Mom and Dad'_

Shinon was confused. Did he read that right? He read over the letter a few more times before handing it over to Sesi, who was curious about it. While she and Tonraq read it aloud, Shinon slowly opened the package, revealing his father's old saddle blanket and a slightly used halter. There was another item tucked into the bottom of the package, which the boy pulled out and looked at with confusion. Another letter? He set down the blanket and halter so he could open the letter and read it. 

_'For Shinon Saiyuno:_   
_You have been gifted ownership of Arthas, ID #17932._   
_Please come to Tyonek to retrieve your Tokota as soon as possible._   
_Sincerely-'_

Shinon didn't bother reading who the letter was from, as he dropped it and his belongings, grabbing the halter and blanket, before running to catch up with Reggie. "Reggie! Reggie!"

Reggie looked up at the boy, "Aye, Shinon, what is it? Did I forget a package for Sesi and Tonraq?"

"I need to get to Tyonek! When do you leave?"

"Ah, in just an hour or so. What is it, boy, an emergency? Something up with your parents?"

"A Tokota! I- I was given a Tokota!" exclaimed Shinon, practically bursting with excitement and pride. Reggie gave out a 'whoop!' before gesturing for Shinon to follow him as he hurriedly delivered the last of the mail. The two were loaded up onto Reggie's sled- which was being pulled by Reggie's Tokota- and shot out of the village before Shinon could tell Sesi and Tonraq where he was going or when he'd return. But the two had picked up his letter, and after reading it, they knew where he was going and what for. Granted, now the two would have to get a trough set up as well as a stand for the newcomer's companion- it was easy work for them, as they figured the boy would eventually have a Tokota or Toki of his own, and such things would be needed. All things aside, it was a good day for all parties- an even better one for Shinon.


	6. Ch 6 - Three is a Magic Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinon, Tonraq, and Sesi go hunting with their tokotas: Arthas, a tundra male who was mentioned in The Letter; Yasmine, a greying tundra female with dwarfism, also known as a toki; and Mahote, a brown piebald male.

"Alright gang, you know what the plan is- but just to make sure you know it as well as I expect you to, I'm going over it again," said Tonraq, pacing in front of his wife; Shinon; and their tokotas. He raised a hand, extending one finger at a time as he gave out each person's part, "Sesi, you take Yasmine to the edge of the White Forest and have her start tracking down some game- please try to avoid bear, as I'd rather we just nab some rabbits than take on a momma bear by mistake. Shinon, you and Arthas will trail Sesi and Yasmine for about 20 yards and swoop in if they need assistance. If you come across some birds that you think you can take out with your sling, then do so. Mahote and I are going to head up the Taniya and see if we can bag some mountain goats. Normally I would have a tundra go up there, but I'm entrusting you, Shinon, to look after my wife."

"And who is going to make sure your butt doesn't get stuck in a crevice? Keep you from sliding off the edge of a cliff?" asked Sesi, raising a brow while she put her hands- both gloved- on her plump hips. "If I find that you got yourself killed from something that could have been avoided by just having another person with you, even a boy like Shinon here, then I will raise your tall, bony butt from the grave and send you packing with my foot up so fa-"

Tonraq raised his hands in a defensive gesture, "Peace, peace! You need not worry so much, dear. I'll be taking one of the villagers with me to keep me safe. So please, peace... And keep my bum out of this, please?"

Sesi rolled her eyes but gave a nod of consent. Shinon lifted his gaze up to the sky and hoped that should or when he marries, that his bride will not make such threats to him. Just listening to Sesi speak in such a way gave his core the shivers; thankfully they were not visible to either of his landfolk. Tonraq cleared his throat, "Shall we begin? I can go back over the plan again-"

His wife elbowed him in the ribs when he got in range, making him yelp and watch her like a scolded child as she and Yasmine trotted past him. Shinon ducked his head as he followed after, hiding a chuckle in his gloves as he feigned a cough. The boy's large tundra tokota, Arthas, followed after but paused to give a scolding look at Tonraq. It was like the large male was saying, _As if I need to be told how to do something as simple as a hunt._ Tonraq rolled his eyes before clicking his tongue at his piebald and made his way towards the village; Mahote wuffed softly as he padded after his partner.

\-----

The White Forest was filled with an ominous feeling, its trees creaking at the subtle breeze that threaded through their canopies. Nothing else stirred, neither bird or mammal, as Sesi, Shinon, and their tokotas made their way through the trees and underbrush. Yasmine was in the lead, her dark grey nose snuffling along the forest floor as she sought for a scent of prey. Sesi carefully followed her, minding her step so as not to distract the toki from her work; she was also mindful of making her tracks line up with Yasmine's, making her pawprints disappear with her boots. Shinon and Arthas kept to their assigned distance of 20 yards, following along in Sesi's boot prints. The boy looked about as they went, looking for any birds that may be perching in the branches above, while his large tundra had his nose up in the air, casting for any scent that the toki leading the party may have missed. It felt like they weren't going to find anything when Sesi held up her left hand, signalling that Yasmine caught the scent of something but also for the others to halt. The greying tundra sniffed this way and that before lifting her head up, ears perked. She was stiff for a few moments, nose twitching, before she suddenly darted forward, bounding away from her mistress. Sesi waited a moment before following after, keeping her steps careful still.

Shinon rounded back to Arthas' side and pulled himself up onto the tokota's back. The tundra shook his head in slight irritation, but once his rider was set in place, he moved forward to follow their party members; Shinon was thankful that his tokota didn't mind him riding bareback and also knew what to do in terms of following after Sesi and Yasmine. If Arthas' had not wanted him up on his back, he would have craned his mighty head back to pull on the boy's clothes, a system they had worked out shortly after they grew accustomed to each other. As they followed after Sesi and Yasmine, Shinon continued to keep his eyes peeled for birds, minding his head when low hanging branches came his way.

Yasmine's amber eyes narrowed as she zeroed in on her quarry- a young buck with small antlers, his back turned to her as he nosed about for roots and small plant matter. The buck wasn't aware of the toki drawing closer until she was but a yard away; somehow, Yasmine had given herself away and the deer bounded away from her, leaving the greying tundra to surge after it. Sesi pushed herself to hurry after her partner, even when her legs burned and screamed at her, though they soon warmed up. She drew out her hunting knife, knowing full well that even if Yasmine could catch the buck, she wouldn't be able to deliver a killing blow due to her size. When the village woman thought of those flailing hooves, she swallowed hard- those hooves could pack quite a punch, possibly even carve into a toki like Yasmine if she wasn't careful. Her thoughts made her push herself more, going faster. Sesi spotted her partner just up ahead, the buck's hindleg in her jaws while the others flailed, threatening to strike the greying tundra. She charged forward with a battle cry-

Arthas carefully raced after the trio, hoping to catch up with Sesi; however, Shinon pulled on his mane to bring him round to a stop. When the tundra growled at his rider, the boy ran a hand down the side of his thick neck, making a shooshing noise. That grabbed the tokota's attention, his ears perking up as he listened to whatever had caught his rider's eye. A few yards away, in the direction Shinon had pulled Arthas towards, a pair of wood pigeons cooed and pecked at the ground. The branches hung in Shinon's way, so he slipped carefully off of Arthas' back after the tokota slowly lowered himself to the forest floor, his belly fur brushing the ground. The boy stepped carefully forward and to the side, minding his footing. Once his position was good, he readied his sling for a potentially killing blow. He aimed for one of the pigeon's neck...

\-----

The snow covered slopes of the Taniya Mountains looked foreboding, promising to hurt anyone who did not take them seriously. Thankfully, Tonraq and his party made of Mahote and another one of the villagers, would not have to scale up too high. They were sitting up on a low ridge, close to the base of the mountains, and watched as a family of mountain goats skipped around each other or grazed on what vegetation grew there. Luck was even more in their favor, as the wind blew towards them instead of away, keeping their scents from the unsuspecting animals below their vantage point.

"We may not all even need to go down to them," said the villager to Tonraq, "we could take them with just a bow or a sling each. Your tokota could race down and catch any stragglers." 

Tonraq nodded at the villager's words- it was true, they had quite the advantage with their positioning. If he wanted, he could even send his Tokota down to the base of the ridge, where a group of boulders rested, and save the pied the time of racing down to catch any stray goats. He took off a glove and sucked on a finger before holding it up to test the wind- it was blowing strong yet, showing no sign of changing direction. However, this would making their projectiles fall short unless they used enough force or aimed just a bit past their targets. Considering that one con versus the pros, it was the best option unless they scaled to a higher point across from them. He looked back to Mahote, who rested behind them, out of sight of the goats, and gave him a hand signal to go down below but wait. The pied tokota wuffed softly and slinked away.

The villager pointed out where the tokota had gone a few moments later, the piebald male hiding behind the boulders but not so much that he would have trouble moving towards the mountain goats. When Tonraq judged that they were in good position to initiate their attack, he readied his hunting bow while the villager readied his sling. "On the count of three. One...two...Three!"

They unleashed their three part attack upon the unsuspecting mountain goats below...


End file.
